Quand le passé nous retient
by Mme Rosemarie Belikova
Summary: Et si Rose et Lissa avaient fuit leur academy et se retrouvaient a l'école de magie qui est dans Charmed? Que se passera-t-il quand elles reviendront a l'academy de leur plein gré? Quand on découvrira qu'elles ont changé? Et si elles étaient revenues pour apprendre quelque chose?


**Quand le passé nous retient**

 **Prologue:**

 **Tout le monde m'avait dit que je m'en remettrais que grâce à cette épreuve douloureuse, je serais plus forte. Ils ont eu tort, elle me manque. Ma mère. Elle est morte, enfin, elle est partie, je sais où. Maintenant je suis seule. J'ai jamais connu mon père et je suis fille unique. Seule. J'ai bien sûr, ma meilleure amie qui est comme ma sœur. Mais... elle ne la remplacera ma mère m'a dit qu'elle partait, je n'avais compris.**

 **-Tu pars ? Où? Je viens avec toi ? Lui avais-je demandé.**

 **-Oui, je pars. Non, tu ne viens pas, avait-elle répondu. Mieux vaut que tu saches pas où je vais.**

 **-Quand... Tu reviens quand ? Pour mon anniversaire ?**

 **Mon anniversaire était dans deux semaines.**

 **-Non.**

 **Fut le seul mot qu'elle dit.**

 **-Non ? Alors quand revient-tu ?**

 **-Je sais pas.**

 **Elle se pencha pour m'embrassai mais je détournais la tête.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Pleurais-je. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Essaie de comprendre...**

 **-Comprendre ? Mais comprendre quoi ? Que tu m'abandonnes ?**

 **-Je … tu n'es pas seule.**

 **-Arrête ! Je te vois à peine deux ou trois fois par an. Depuis mes trois ans ! J'en ai six maintenant ! Tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi en me mettant à l' Académie ?**

 **-C'est ce qui a de mieux pour toi ! Je l'ai mis là à 3ans pour que tu puisse apprendre notre métier... Je dois partir à cause de mon travail, mais tu as Vasilissa, tu n'es pas seule.**

 **-C'est pas pareil ! Lissa a toujours été là pour moi... C'est comme une sœur... Mais toi... Tu as presque jamais été là pour moi. Tu étais toujours en voyage pour ton métier... A croire que je compte pas pour toi !**

 **Je finis par tomber par terre en mère reste impassible.**

 **-Je suis désolée. C'est... c'est mieux mieux comme ça.**

 **Elle partit sur ces mots.**

 **J'avais beaucoup mûri depuis cette époque. Je n'ai jamais pardonné à ma mère, mais je reconnais que j'ai appris à vivre et à prendre des décisions par moi-même sans elle, sans personne.**

 **Là, je devais décidée si oui ou non, je retourne à l'Academy. Pour je sais pas... Bella veut que j'y retourne, elle dit que Lissa et moi avons quelque chose à apprendre là-bas. Quelque chose d' veuxb pas prendre la grosse tête mais j'ai appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Ici, tout le monde m'aime pour ce que je suis, je suis utile, on m'écoute, on me prend au sérieux... Les gens me manqueraient, mon mode de vie me manquerait. Mais peu importe, ce que je veux, l'important, c'est que c'est mieux pour les autres, moi c'est secondaire.**

 **Vous trouvez cela altruiste, mais ce n'est pas ça, je tiens à eux, je veux qu'ils restent en vie.**

 **Lissa me tira de mes pensées.**

 **-Tu es dans la lune ? Cela fait longtemps ! En fait depuis qu'on s'est enfuie de l'Academy.**

 **-Ah... euh oui. Excuse-moi.**

 **-Ce n'est pas penses à qu'elle nous as demandé n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi choisir. J'aime cette endroit, la vie que j'y mène et les gens avec qui je vis mais je sais que j'hésite. Ici, on me prend au sérieux, on me demande mon avis, je me sens utile... Mais là-bas...**

 **-On redeviens des élèves comme les autres.(Elle soupira). Moi aussi cette vie va me manquer, les gens vont me manquer, le fait de me sentir, d'être professeur pour toi te manquer, je parie. M algré le fait, qu'on n'a pas 18 ans et pas de diplôme. Mais d'après Bella, on doit rentrer. Moi aussi, je sais pas quoi choisir...**

 **-Mon cœur est comme partagé...**

 **-Que veux-tu dire par «mon cœur est partagé ?» La seule chose qu'on a, à l'Academy, c'est ce que Bella a dit, qu'on a quelque chose à y apprendre. On a rien qui nous relie à l'Academy, ta mère, tu l'as vu depuis des années et tu n'as personne d'autres, et mes parents et mon frère sont morts... plus rien nous retient ou nous retient à l'Academy.**

 **-Je sais. C'est pas dans ce sens que je parlais, ce que je voulais dire.**

 **-Alors que voulais-tu dire ?**

 **-Je sais plus qui je suis. Si je suis une Dhampir ou une sorcière. Ces deux parties de moi se touchent mais...**

 **-Tu sais plus où tu en es, n'est-ce pas ? Résuma t'elle.**

 **-Oui...**

 **La cloche sonna.**

 **-Oups ! Dis-je. J'ai cours, je ne veux pas que mes élèves m'attendent.**

 **J'embrassais Lissa sur la joue et me dépêcha d'aller en cours. Heureusement, mes élèves venaient juste de finir d'installer leurs affaires, quand je suis arrivée.**

 **-Je suis désolée de mon , mieux faut se mettre tout de suite au travail. N'oubliez pas, vous allez passer vos examens en fin d'année, il faut vous préparez.**

 **La matinée se déroula tranquillement, sans problème. Jusqu'à...**

 **-Je te le répète, je ne sais pas ! Lui dis-je.**

 **-Il faut une réponse vite, répondit-elle, ta décision et celle de Lissa ne concerne pas que vous deux, mais tout le monde magique, l'école...**

 **-Tu crois que je le sais pas ? Que je ne mesure pas les conséquences de cette décision ? Que cela m'intéresse pas ? La vérité, c'est que je sais plus où j'en suis depuis que tu m'as demandé cela. Je sais plus qui je suis. Une Dhampir ? Une sorcière ? J'ai envie de rester, ici on me fait confiance. Ici, on me demande mon avis, ici, j'aime ma vie, ici, j'ai une famille. C'est comme ça que je vous vois. J'ai l'impression que mon côté**

 **Dhampir et mon côté sorcière s'affronte et je sais pas quel côté va l'emporter, je sais pas quel côté choisir. Et pourtant, ma décision ne concerne pas que moi et je sais pas quoi faire.**

 **Et là, je m'interromps, complètement à bout de souffle.**

 **-Ma chérie... dit Bella.**

 **Et elle me prit dans ses bras.**

 **-Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, je veux pas que tu partes, mais il le faut.**

 **Et là, chose que je croyais ne jamais voir Bella pleura dans mes bras.**

 **-Bella, tu... pleures ? Toi? Je croyais que jamais j'allais te voir pleurer, tu es une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisses.**

 **-Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisses. Je tiens à toi et à Lissa. Je vous aime vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi, sans vous deux et Léo, je n'ai personne et si toi et Lissa partent...**

 **-Chut, calme-toi ma chérie. Moi aussi je t'aime et te considère comme ma famille. Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à partir je peux pas te quitter ou Léo, je l'aime comme un frère. Et ma vie, aussi je peux pas partir... Je...**

 **Et je me mis à pleurer à mon tour, Lissa et Léo sont arrivés et nous ont regardés et on a fini par faire un gros câlin collectif.**


End file.
